First Time
by Bade87
Summary: When the Victorious Cast first meet. First day on set and how they get to know each other! ELAVAN! Read&Review please! -Thanks


Liz's POV

It's the first day of work. I move out here yesterday with my close friend Ari. We just ended 13 the musical on Broadway and now we're both working together on Victorious. Atleast i wont be alone today at work. Ari called me and we're suppose to meet outside the set to go in together.

Victorious Set

Ari and I walked in together. We were reading directions from a map of the set we got when we walked in. We were lost for about an hour. "Ari we're gonna get fired today!" Liz said "I can picture Dan yelling at us! Elizabeth and Ariana i hire you guys and you have got to start getting here on time!" Ariana said in a manly voice pionting. Liz was laughing and then she told Ari to turn left. They were both arguing looking down at the at the giant map and they hadn't realized they were in the correct room. They paused for a second and looked up at the same time. "Well hello , cast meet my cute wife Nancy" Liz said in a manly Brittish accent. "And this my husband...uhh..Bill!" Ariana said in a brittish accent as well. The whole cast and Dan was laughing. "Hey Liz, Ari! Listen you guys now that we are all complete. Avan that's Elizabeth plays Jade. And Ariana plays Cat. Now go take a break." Dan said. Liz went to her dressing room to read over her script which she got last night. She was rehearsing for about an hour and then she was called to go down to set. She met up with Ariana. Leon Daniella and Victoria were doing a scene for the pilot and we were just hanging out. "Where you guys from?" Avan asked Liz and Ari. "Florida" "Jersey!" Liz said "How bout' you?"Ariana asked. "Canada" "HEEEEEY you already know!" Liz said and Avan laughed "I'm serious though i wanna do a movie in Canada it just seems like...The place!" She finished off. "This is like the first tv work i've done...remembe this moment guys!" Ari said randomly "thats cool and you to?" "Does commercials count? I mean this isn't the first big thing we did 13 the musical on broadway and before that i did shows on broadway like for one night." Liz said."Yup!" Ari said.

1 year later...  
"Yo Gillies, movies tonight" Avan said to Liz "Sorry you're on your own tonight i'm busy!" Liz said. "Can i ask what are you doing tonight?" Avan said."Our script is a long one i'm gonna rehearse. I don't know i wanna be calm in my pj's tonight."Ohh..." "You wanna come to my house and we can rehearse together my mom isn't gonna be home for a few days" Liz said "Alright then!" Avan said. "Ima tell Ari and Vic if they wanna come to K?" Liz said. "Ok then see you at 8 McGills." Avan said

Ari Vic and Avan are coming over tonight to rehearse our scripts. I'm already in my pj's. I'm dressed completely in black. I heard a knock on the door...I went to get it and it was Avan. "Hey!"Liz said hugging Avan "Whats up?" Avan asked "Nothing, you got your script?" Liz asked. "Yep!" "I don't think the girls are coming Ari texted me she has something to do with Frankie and Vic is babysitting her little cousin." Liz said "Ok then lets start!" Avan said and and took out a sheet of paper and a pen."what are you doing?" Liz asked."Writing down my lines in a huge paragraph and then say them!" Avan said."How are you supposed to know when to say them?" "umm..." "Ok lets just go over our lines a few times and then sing the lines and then try to do it without the script k?" Liz said. "But it takes me like 2 hours to learn all my lines." Avan said. "If i can learn all my lines in under 1 and a half minutes then so can you after repeating them 3 times and then singing them you'll be fine." Liz said "How can you learn them so fast?" Avan asked. "I was on broadway you get use to one table read 1hour to learn all your lines and then rehearse all the dances." Liz said..

2 hours later

"That took shoter then i thought" Liz said."So can we go see a movie today?" Avan asked "Its 9 bout to be 10. I'll go with you tomorrow i promise,"Liz said. "Pinky promise?" Avan said holding out his pinky. "Pinky promise!" Liz said."Alright then see you tomorrow!" Avan said before giving Liz a tight hug. "Later Jogia!" Liz said "Take care McGills!"

Hey guys i hope you like this! Tell me if i shoould continue or not! i'll upload a new multi-chapter story by Wednesday or Thurdays just because i have 3 of the chapters done and i wanna write 5 so i can upload faster! Review!


End file.
